Giant Billy And Mandy All-Out Attack
Giant Billy and Mandy All-Out Attack is the 7th episode from season 6 of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Plot Irwin is watching Sassycat Sasstacular in his Sassycat pajamas with his Sassycat plush toy when Billy comes by to inform Irwin of the monster movie marathon. Irwin states that his mother won't let him watch monster movies, so Billy says they can watch it on Mandy's T.V. Billy gives Irwin a a very hard time about being a fan of Sassycat. However, after Billy leaves Irwin's sight, he tells his Sassycat doll that he didn't mean it before hiding the doll in his nose. Mandy is watching T.V. with Grim when they hear the doorbell. Grim brings in Billy and Irwin, but Mandy is less than willing to let them watch the monster movie marathon on her T.V. She eventually decides that they're "not worth it," so she decides to leave to attend (and presumably ruin) Mindy's slumber party. Grim stays behind to see part of the marathon but quickly finds that the movies are very poorly made. Grim decides to take Billy and Irwin to Japan to see real monsters. Billy, Irwin, and Grim make it to Japan, but Grim states that since most of the monsters are "eating healthier," they're not as big anymore. Grim decides to put Irwin in danger to summon Cragera, who claims to be a "friend to all children.' Cragera and Grim reminisce about Cragera's past battles. Cragera's arch nemesis Kittyra then arrives at the city to fight Cragorah. Meanwhile, Mandy finds a poorly written note from Billy which directly tells her where he, Irwin, and Grim are. Back in Japan, Cragorah is having a hard time with Kittyrah, so Billy requests that Grim turn him into a monster too. Grim decides to do so because Billy will "most likely be destroyed." However, Billy also has a hard time fighting Kittyrah. Mandy arrives by plane and runs over Irwin with a motorcycle to ask Grim "Who authorized this little expedition of yours?" Lying, Grim blames everything on Billy. Mandy has Grim place her in Mecha-Gorillasaur. Mandy beats up Kittyrah until even Cragera states that Kittyra doesn't deserve such a beating. When Mandy finishes with Kittyra, Mandy proceeds to beat up Billy (Cragera deserted him). Mandy then tells Grim that he's in serious trouble for disobeying her. Mandy and Grim decide to head home, and Billy decides to walk home. Billy then walks into the ocean, which causes many of the fish to die. Credits * 'Story by: '''Jeff Prezenkowski and Alex Que * '''Storyboard by: '''Alex Que * '''Directed by: '''Sue Perrotto Trivia *Grape Ape makes a cameo appearance in this episode. *Mandy rides a red motorcycle in the episode that is similar to Shotaro Kaneda's Bike in the Anime film ''Akira (1988). *All the monsters in the episode are parodies of various Kaiju **Cragera is a parody of Gamera **Kittyra is a cat-like parody of King Ghidorah **Gorillasaur is a cross parody of both Godzilla and King Kong **Mecha-Gorillasaur is a parody of Kiryu aka Mecha Godzilla **Billy became a parody of Ultraman **Mandy is wearing a Kill Bill costume when she arrives to Japan. You can also hear its theme song. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers